


I Love You Translated

by WhereverTheWindBlows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enochian, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, comforting perfect boyfriend Sam, dorky babies, sorta angsty Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverTheWindBlows/pseuds/WhereverTheWindBlows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy Sabriel with saddish! Gabe and understanding loving boyfriend!  Sam. Maybe you should just read it instead of reading this trashy summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Translated

Gabriel is in love with humanity. The way such fragile creatures with skin like paper and hearts like glass could fight so hard and for so long, whether they fought for something petty or for something meaningful. He used to gaze upon the humans whenever he could, ignored Lucifer's taunting jeers at the "lower-class" and Raphael's scolding just to watch them crawl around like ants in a glass farm. It might have been his second favorite part of beIng an archangel.

His first was creating. Beautiful mountains that rose high above tiny valley villages, stars that blinked down at weary truckers in the middle of the night, oceans that could switch from calm and rhythmic to wild and stormy in seconds. Don't even get him started on timelines. He idolized his father when he was younger for having let them help create such marvelous things, to let them take part in one of the most beautiful things an (Arch) Angel could ever have the pleasure of doing. That was before their father went A-Wol, leaving behind a garrison of confused soldiers. Left behind a sad, broken archangel.

Gabriel loved his family; his brothers and sisters always had a place in his heart, but then they all began to turn on each other like a pack of wild dogs. A celestial, all-powerful, fearsome and God-adoring pack of dogs. So he had joined his " Angel Protection Program " and was living a fabulous archangel-turned- trickster life. He had encountered his brethren multiple times and every time he saw them his heart ached with choked up emotion.

But hey, who needed heaven when humanity was so beautiful?

By humanity he meant Sam Winchester.

Not all humans were good, but some of them did really try. And Sam- tried God did he try- to be something better than a pawn in the great Heavenly Board Game. He was born to be the vessel of Lucifer, literally created to bring on the apocalypse and destroy everyone yet he still pushed on to do good. He was the single embodiment of humanity. And for him, Gabriel had to thank his Father.

Sam was the Tenton Range at peak of Wyoming summer, a dangerous explosive super-nova, a tidal wave of human emotion and mortal beauty. And Gabriel loved him more than he could ever possibly describe in all 7,000 languages and his native tongue. He loved the sharp curve of his jaw, the bright sparkle in his ever-changing eyes, his smooth tan skin...

Gabriel wasn't aware that he had been whispering these things in Enochian until he felt a giant paw reach out and grab his coat sleeve with persistence.

"Gabe?" Gabe. He whispered his name like he mattered. Sam had been trying to pin down a few words, recognizing "love, lonely, beautiful human" and one he was going to assume meant "God" from the way Gabriel had paused.

Gabriel couldn't speak, couldn't exactly explain why he had appeared with a rustle of wings into the Winchester's motel room at 1 In the morning. He knew it was because of the overwhelming need to see Sam, to watch the reassuring rise and fall of his chest as he slept through a dreamless night. His throat was clogged and blocked like someone was choking him, and when he opened his mouth nothing came out but a weary sigh. A sigh, Sam knew, of a creature around since the birth of time. Gabe couldn't speak, and that was okay because Sam understood. He always did.

The human, all paper-skin and glass-hearts was suddenly stronger than the celestial being, who allowed himself be dragged down onto the bed and into the warm sleep-lazy body of the youngest Winchester. He could barely make out Sam's features in the darkness of the room but he could make out those bright hazel eyes watching him with an empathetic gleam as strong arms stripped him of his dirty jacket.

Gabriel had slowly picked up his quiet praise and was breathing out his adoration for Sam with every slow exhale. Sam didn't comment, instead reaching for the buttons on the small man's shirt; big fingers surprisingly gentle and exact. He slowly peeled the flannel away from Gabriel's body and began to make work of his jeans. The entire process was relaxed and intimate filled with the mingling of warm breath and careful, almost reverent touches. The overwhelming urge to melt into the reassuring embrace of Sam's arm almost drowned Gabe as Sam pulled off his last article of clothing.

Sam never asked a question as he leaned back against the metal headboard of the ratty motel bed. Gabriel laid with his back pressed against the younger Winchester's broad chest, arms circling around to mimic Sam's to rest on his stomach. His legs, pale and soft tangled with the tan shapely legs of the most beautiful human being in existence. He let out another sigh, content and relieved as Sam nuzzled his face into the light brown curls at the nape of Gabriel's neck. He shivered, pausing in his Enochian.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the natural ease of unrushed relaxation blanketing them through the darkness. The smooth circle Sam was lightly sketching into his skin was soothing, and if Gabriel wasnt an all-powerful being it might have lulled him to sleep.

"What were you saying?" It's quiet, curious, and human enough to elicit a smile from Gabe. "If was Enochian, right?"

Gabe nodded and pushed up not unlike a cat when Same stopped pressing dry chaste kisses to his neck and shoulder. "OL G-CHIS-GE VVRBS. Pulcher . Beautiful kiddo. Your beautiful." Gabriel knew Sam had studied Latin, and he could practically feel the human behind him heat up in a blush. Sam's smile is pressed against his neck, as bright and wide as the sunlight that spilled from the clouds of Heaven. Sam shifted until Gabriel was laying with his cheek pressed against Sam's chest and Sam could gather him up bridal style if they stood up. Gabriel inhaled dry sweat and Impala and the smell of something the reminded him of Heaven.

"IN. Meus. Mine..." Gabriel whispered into the dip of Sam's collarbone, watching the words slide down the relaxed muscle of Sam's arm and onto his thigh. Sam hummed his agreement and leaned back to gaze down into coffee shaded eyes.

"IN." The Enochian word sounded thick and clumsy on his tongue compared to the way it effortlessly slipped like liquid mercury from his lips. He still liked the way it made Gabriel part his lips and smile lovingly up at him. "Mine."

There was silence, eyes never leaving each other, before Sam whispered something that swirled through the air like an autumn leaf. "O-LANI... HOATH OL?"

Gabriel's breath hitched as he watched the man struggle through an Enochian phrase he had only heard once before, from Cas to Dean in the Impala. Sam's eyes softened with adoration as he pressed a kiss to the archangels forehead. Gabe couldn't talk, couldnt bring himself to even show a hint of vulnerability with those wide observant lamp-like eyes watching him.

So Gabe reached up and covered Sam's eyes with his hand. Sam, bit back a smile and didnt even attempt to flick the hand off as Gabriel sat up to lean close enough that their lips almost touched. Gabriel took a deep breath and slowly ran his other hand through Sam's hair, effectively mussing the already wild strands.

God's most beautiful creation was lying beneath him, admitting his love for him and all he could do was concentrate on not immediately zapping out of the room with a snap of his fingers. Anxiety bubbled up inside of him and he could feel panic griping his chest like a vise and-. Rough calloused fingers carresed his arm and he was pulled back into reality as Sam leaned forward to press a kiss to his slack lips.

Sam, center of his universe. Sam, the one who gripped him tight and raised him from the depths of self-loathing and hatred. Sam, love of his immortal life.

"OLANI HOATH OL Sam Winchester. Te amo..." Gabriel paused, slowly pulling away his hand to meet those inviting eyes for the hundredth time. "I love you Sammich."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


End file.
